


Saviors

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [151]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Mermaid, M/M, Tumblr, possibly, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Merthur Mermaid AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviors

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous said:  
> Merthur. Mermaid au?
> 
> (Sorry for the late response, I couldn’t get at this yesterday)

Merlin swam in circles, constrained by the orange walls of the coral prisons, the blue scales of his tail flashing with a slight electric pulse, as he mentally cursed himself again for his own stupidity- to be caught using magic (which he had been doing for years now to protect the life of the Prince) was to be caught breaking one of the major laws of the kingdom, and he would be sentenced to either death or exile (though he knew it would be most likely the former) by the next day. As he swam he thought he saw a flash of red and gold scales from the corner of his eye, but shook his head, for there was _no way_ Arthur, the very Prince he had sworn to protect (and though he hated to admit it, come to love), would be in the dungeons,he thought bitterly as he resigned himself to his fate.

Prince Arthur pressed himself into the corner of the dungeons as he watched Merlin pace, and resolved quietly to somehow protect the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I think my skills are getting a little rusty, so prompts are welcome! My ask box is [open](stuckinsidethesnogbox.tumblr.com/ask). give me a ship and an au (or crossover, scenario, whatever, I’m not picky) and I’ll write a 3 sentence fic!


End file.
